Left Out
by Anime Huggler
Summary: When Ino finds out that Shika has feelings for her, how will she deal with it? What will Sakura say about that? Can Ino come to terms of who she really loves? Cute story.
1. Default Chapter

Left Out  
  
We all know that Sakura and Ino are trying to get their paws on Sasuke. Maybe even Naruto =^_^= We all know that Sasuke dosn't like the girls in that way, and hates Naruto (Or does he? Hehe). But what about Shikamaru! Has Ino ever thoguht about her own team? Yes, this is a Shika & Ino fic. Don't see much of these do you? Some hints of Yaoi, but not really. This will be my second Naruto fic so be kind. Here we go!  
  
***  
  
'Oh my beloved Sasuke. Your name rings in the air like...um....like a...name! A name that is so sweet I want it all to myself instead of that stupid Sakura. If you were mine I would-'  
  
"Do you mind!?"  
  
Ino yelled at Shika who was standing over her shoulder, reading what she was writing in her diary. Shika raised an eyebrow and stood back straight with his hands behind his head.  
  
"Geez. Sorry. It's not like it's anything new."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!?"  
  
Ino stood up with fire in her eyes. To be honost, Shika was scared of Ino when someone bad mouthed her Sasuke.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. I was just saying."  
  
Shika put his hands up in front of him in case Ino wanted to jump him, he could somehow hold her off.  
  
"Saying what!?"  
  
"Well..uhh."  
  
"Hey guys! Come one. Asuma has a mission for us."  
  
Thank God for Chouji. The plum little boy came into the scene with a bag of potato chips eyeing two of his team mates. If he wouldn't have come to get them, Shika would be in pain right now. Ino glared at Shika one more him and followed the other boy to her sensei. The ponytailed boy left out a sigh of relief he was holding for some reason and also followed his two teammates.  
  
"Ok men!...and Ino. It is time for a really, really hard task!"  
  
"Another mission. How trouble-some."  
  
Shika voiced his opinion and he shoved his hands in his pockets. Ino just flipped her hair, and Chouji kept eating. Asuma dragged out the last bite of his ciggarette and dropped it to the ground, crushing the remains under his boot. He ran a hand through his brown hair and stroked his pointy beard giving a dramatic pose.  
  
"Today will be a day of reckoning! Today will be the day you find out your purpose. Today is the day you become real men!..and women! Today you will learn real teamwork! Today...um, well a lot of stuff will happen today. Today we are teaming up with Kakashi's team and the six of you children will travel to the Hill of Hell to find a Mage. You will spend a week there, working side by side. When you find this Mage, you will need to best him so he will give you six an item. This item will be placed in the Hokage Domain so everyone can see that you over came the Hill, and the Mage!"  
  
As if in one ear, and through the other, Ino's eyes turned to hearts at hearing this. Kakashi's team ment Sasuke-chan would be there! Ino practically melted right there on the spot. Shika brought his eye brows together. He would have to spend time with that show off Sasuke, and Dead- last Naruto. Chouji flipped his bag upside down to see if there were any crumbs left. Seeing that there weren't he placed the bag into his pouch and crossed his arms in front of him.  
  
" Lets get packed, and tomorow morning we leave at dawn! Today you get a day off, and time to relax. Make sure you get rested and pack everything you need. Dismissed!"  
  
Asuma turned around and walked off leaving his three students to stare off at his back. After a moment of silence Chouji was the first to break it.  
  
"I should pack more chips and some cake. Oh! I should ask my mom if she could make some ramen in a little baggie. And some sushi! Oh! And I should see if there is any cheesecake left from last night..."  
  
The happy-go-lucky ninja walked off to his house talking out loud to himself on what food he should pack. Shika and Ino were left alone then. Ino was still in La La land. Shika looked over at Ino and started to admire her. How her soft blond hair drapped back on her back. Although her eyes were glazed from her thoughts of Sasuke, Shika loved looking at them. He got caught once doing that, and that gave him a hard hit in the jaw from Ino. Her hands were clasped in front of her heart. How he wanted to hold her soft hands in his.  
  
When they were in school together, he never gave her more then a passing glance. They didn't hate each other, but they weren't the best of friends. But as the school years went by he did have a little crush on her. Just a small one. She was pretty after all. Her friend Sakura came into the picture a little later. This was when they became closer friends. She introduced Sakura to him and she too was pretty, but Ino was still the one that caught his eye. Ino became more...girly when Sakura was around. It must have been a girl thing, but Shika kinda liked it when Ino was like that. She was nicer, and more friendlier to everyone really. One day when the two girls were alone and talking, Shika and Chouji walked by and overheard the conversation.  
  
"I know. I think his hot, too."  
  
Chouji jabbed Shika in the ribs.  
  
"They must be talking about you bro."  
  
Shika looked away from his friend and blushed.  
  
" You do? I'm pretty sure everyone thinks that. I mean, his top in the class, smart, handsom, nice, and all around hotty."  
  
That smashed Shika's heart. He knew who they were talking about. Sasuke. He didn't hate that kid, but he got more attention then Shika, and most likely all the other boys, too. He just hoped that Ino would have noticed that Sasuke wasn't the only guy in the world. That, and he said more then once that he didn't like anyone at the school. Plus! Sakura and Ino were now fighting to win the guy's heart and soon or later they became rivals. It was kinda sad to see beucause Ino turned back into the little mean girl that she was without another girl to relate with. Shika was snapped out of his thoughts, and Ino out of her dream state as Ino's stomach growld. She blushed like crazy and her hands went down to her belly.  
  
"Come on. Let's go get some Ramen. My treat."  
  
Ino looked up at her teammate with a look. Shika still had his poker face on with his eye lids draped lazily over his brown eyes.  
  
"That is...if you want."  
  
Ino thought about it, and her stomach growled again.  
  
"Sure. If your buying."  
  
Shika turned and headed into town again with Ino following him. She quietly hummed to her self, and Shika found himself looking over his shoulder every now and then to look at her. When they came to the shop they sat down at the barstools, and orderd their ramen. While the ramen was being cooked, Shika decided to start a conversation.  
  
"So...how's...life?"  
  
"Huh? Oh. It's fine. I can't believe that we get to spend a week with Sasuke and his team. This is going to be so much fun."  
  
'Hey about you shut up about Sasuke just once.'  
  
"Yeah. Fun."  
  
Thinking was one thing, but saying it was another.  
  
"How's yours?"  
  
"Pretty good I guess. You and Sakura friends again or what?"  
  
After the Sound Ninjas happened, things were questionable.  
  
"If she says that Sasuke is mine, and that'll she'll be happy when we get married, then yes. We are the best of friends then. Until then...kinda. She still has a big forehead."  
  
Shika smiled at that.  
  
"What will you do if she does?"  
  
"..."  
  
Shika raised an eyebrow at her silence.  
  
"Idunno."  
  
Ino said so fast Shika didn't catch it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I would...I dunno."  
  
"Is it just me, or are you just after him because Sakura is?"  
  
Ino glared at him, but her look softened after she gave it some thought. Was she only doing this so she could beat Sakura? When she was about to really think about it, their ramen came.  
  
"It was just a question."  
  
With that, Shika pulled apart his chop sticks and began to gather his noodles up, and into his mouh with grace. Ino did the same motion and as she slurpped up her noodes, her thought drifted from thing to thing. She really couldn't focus on anything as she stared into her soup. A slurpp came from the side of her and she let her eyes drift into that direction. Shika was the one that slurpped and kept going as if he didn't do anything. Ino stared at him, and couldn't take her eyes off him. He was slighty bent over his bowl with an elbow on the table top. She watched as he pulled up the ramen over and over, and blew on it to cool it down. When he had the sense of being watched, he turned his head over to Ino. Ino blushed, but found out that she couldn't turn away. She still had strains of Ramen hanging from her mouth and into the bowl. As did Shika. They looked at eachother like that before Shika did something that almost gave Ino a heart attack. He took his chop sticks and grabbed the noodles that were hanging down her chin and pulled them into his bowl. She finally bit her mouth full, and the left over strains fell down. She swolled her noddles, and kept looking at Shika. He swallowed his own bits and smiled, and kept eating as if nothing happened. Ino turned back to her bowl and kept going.  
  
'Huh. I guess he's just hungry. He's not at all thinking what I was. Gawd. I'm such a pervert!'  
  
They finished up and Shika payed the man. He stretched up and yawned. It was pretty late.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you tommorow. Bright and early. And that really sucks."  
  
"Yeah. Th-thanks for dinner."  
  
"No prob. Ok, good night."  
  
Ino bowed slightly.  
  
"Good night Shika-chan."  
  
With that being said, they both left for their ways, before Ino stopped and called back to Shika.  
  
"Hey Shika!"  
  
He stopped and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will...will you walk me home? You know, I don't want to be alone on the streets this late and all."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Man of poetry, Ino thought as he turned around and walked back to her. Then when he reached her the both headed off to Ino's house. After a bit of walking in an eery slince, they reached her front door step. Some rustling and voices were coming from her home.  
  
"Thanks again, Shika. I'll see you tommorow morning."  
  
"See ya."  
  
He then walked off into the dark street and was gone. Ino breathed out and opened her house door.  
  
"Ino sweety, how was your day?"  
  
"Hi mom. It was great. Sorry I'm late, I had...training with Asuma."  
  
"That's my little Ninja-baby!"  
  
"Speaking of which. My team and another is going to Hill of Hell, or something, and I need to get some stuff for two weeks. Or some junk like that."  
  
"Sure thing baby. I'll start packing some things for you."  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
He mother pulled her into a hug, and kissed her forehead. Ino smiled, and went to her room. She undid her hair and it all flipped down in front of her face and back. She rustled it through, and flopped down onto her bed. When she licked her lips she could still taste her chicken ramen. It was weird, but she never ate with Shika alone like that before. It was always with Chouji, and Asuma. Never alone, but it was pretty fun. He looked so weird with his half closed eyes with the ramen hanging out of his mouth.  
  
'Wait. Why am I think of him? What happened to the vision of me and Sasuke on a horse?'  
  
She sat back up and looked out her window. The moon was high and bright and the night was dark and cool. Tomorow was going to be one looooong day.  
  
***  
  
Awwww. That's so cute!  
  
Vash and Wolfwood from Trigun sitting in the seats of a theater.  
  
Vash- Boo!  
  
Wolfwood-Boo!  
  
Vash- That was the worst thing I ever read!  
  
Wolfwood-That was terrible  
  
Vash- That was horrendous.  
  
Wolfwood- Well it wasn't that bad.  
  
Vash- Oh yeah?  
  
Wolfwood- Yeah there were some parts I liked.  
  
Vash- Yeah. There was a lot I liked.  
  
Wolfwood- It was good!  
  
Vash- It was great!  
  
Wolfwood- It was wonderful!  
  
Vash-Bravo!  
  
Wolfwood-More!  
  
Vash-More!  
  
I'm glad someone liked it! And I hope you did too! Give me reveiws, and I give you more story! That's my motto. Ok, well, more of that cute little Ninja to come. Bye! 


	2. Meetings

New chapter! Whoo! Reviews! Thank you all very much. Well, yes the little adventure happens, and more...'stuff' happens. I'm going to throw in some Kiba Hinata in, because their so freakin' cute together. ^^ Ok. That's my little note. Here we go!  
  
Meeting  
  
"Shiiiiikkkkkkkkaaaaaaaa!!! Wake up!"  
  
Shika opened one eye and looked up from his bed. Morning already? When did that happen? Shika grumbled and rolled over. His hair was all over the place, for he took out his ponytail. He blew some hair out of his mouth and brushed the rest away from his eye.  
  
"Boy! Don't make me come up there!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm up. Geez."  
  
He sat up and stretched up high up into the air. He took in a deep breath and looked up at his clock. It was 3 am. Good. He didn't over sleep. He got up and started to stretch. Although he didn't seem like the one who would do this willing on his own, but he knew that he would have to become a great Ninja one day, so he could make his mother and father proud. What a hassle. He then went to his bathroom and started to brush his hair. First he brushed it all the down, so he could get his tangles out, then he pulled all of it back so tightly that it looked like he was going to rip out his hair. He took the ribbon that was on the counter, and tied back the hair into the little ball of fluff that he always had, when he was outside.  
  
'Hair. Check.'  
  
Shika then went to go put on a pair of sweats and some t-shirt. He would put on his neat shirt when it was a normal hour along with his normal looking pants. He walked out of his room, and went down stairs to were his mother was still packing junk food into his bag.  
  
"Mom, I'm not Chouji. I don't need that much."  
  
"Your a growing boy with a big future, you need all the sugar you need. Plus, I made your favorite. Rice balls covered in chocolate."  
  
When he was still in school, and he brought those to lunch with him, everyone always 'ewwed' what he ate. So he had unique sense of taste. So what? He liked rice in chocolate and he wasn't going to take crap from anyone about it.  
  
He rolled his eyes, and walked out the door. The morning had a cold dew in it and it was still dark outside. No one was on the street, and not one person was awake. Maybe some of the Senshi's, but not all of them. Shika took in a deep breath, and started to jog down the street. He has been doing this for the past five years of his life. One morning his father woke him at this time and told him to run. That was it.  
  
"Run boy!! Run like the God damn wind!!"  
  
The terrified little Shika did as he was told and ran. He thought his father had snapped, or he was about to throw something at him.  
  
To this day, Shika never asked him why he did it, nor did he really care. It just always stuck in his head, that at 3 am in the morning meant-run. It was kinda ironic. When he was with his team, he always walked slowly with his hands in his pockets, and he always let Ino had the lead when they were running for a mission. But if he was in a race, he would win.  
  
'I bet I could beat Sasuke in a race. That would impress Ino."  
  
Shika smiled to himself. Before he knew it, he was already at the end of the town. Damn. He was fast. He turned around and ran back home. Time for push ups.  
  
"What a pain in the ass."  
  
But he did them anyway. Then that followed by other exercises, and soon it was already 5 am. In about an hour he had to go meet his team. Time to change. He went back into his room, and changed into his normal outfit. He walked into the bathroom to over look himself, and that everything was in place. Everything was. Right before he was about to walk out, his medicine cabinet opened.  
  
"Stupid loose screw. I'll have to fix it later, I guess."  
  
Before he was about to close it again he saw his fathers cologne on the top shelf. Shika raised an eyebrow, and looked side to side to make sure one was near by. He took the little black bottle and looked at it. He never wore cologne before. He shrugged. First time for everything. He opened the little cap and pushed the little golden top. A strong smelling spray came out and onto him. Now he smelled like spices.  
  
"Huh. Whatever."  
  
He put the bottle back, and went downstairs. His mom cooked his normal breakfast of two strips of bacon covered in powdered sugar, and two pieces of toast with butter and crushed nuts sprinkled on it. Last but not least, he had his cereal with strawberries on it. (Yummy). He sat down, and started to eat quietly as he did every morning. His mother poured some him some orange juice and he happily/lazily drank it. When he finished he took a napkin and wiped his mouth off. He bowed to his mother, and grabbed his bag.  
  
"Don't get killed now."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Listen to Asuma."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Don't get lost."  
  
"I won't"  
  
"And stay close to Ino and Chouji. That boy would lose his head if you weren't there to put it back on."  
  
"...I will."  
  
His mother hugged him good-bye. The street shops were now some-what opening, and people were some-what awake were now sweeping the streets, and walking around. Shika just breathed to himself, and shoved his hands in his pockets again. He lazily made his way down the street, before he heard someone yell his name behind him.  
  
"Yo Shika!! Wait up, man!"  
  
Kiba. With the that little dog on his head in tow, as always. When Kiba reached him, he saw that he also had a back-pack with him.  
  
"Oh no. Don't tell me. Team Ten is coming too?"  
  
" To Hill of Hell? Yup!"  
  
Kiba was smiling a toothy grin and the little dog barked.  
  
"Great. More company. Oh well. Come on."  
  
They two boys started to walk again toward the meeting place of the teams. They went along their way until Shika stopped. By doing this, so did Kiba.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Shika waited for a moment. And when the little red door to a house opened to reveal Ino, Kiba got the picture.  
  
"Ooo..I see. Shika you dog, you."  
  
Kiba smirked at him, Shika blushed crimson red. Luckily Ino didn't hear him. Nor did it look like she saw the two boys standing behind her.  
  
"Be careful my Ninja-dumpling."  
  
"I will mom. I gotta go, or I'll be late."  
  
She closed the door and turned around. When she did, she almost fainted.  
  
"Ninja-dumpling?"  
  
Kiba teased. It was Ino's turn to blush.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing here!?"  
  
"Were on our way to the same place you are, little Mrs. Sunshine."  
  
"Team Ten is going too? Oh no."  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
" Fine then. I guess we'll have to get along. Good morning Kiba- san. Good morning Shika-san."  
  
She turned from evil to good in a matter of a few seconds. She smiled slightly at them both.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
They both replied at the same time. Ino heaved her bag over her shoulder and the three walked down the streets. This time Kiba stopped at a grunting noise that was heard from a side of the building.  
  
"What is it. Smell some dog food?"  
  
Ino said with sarcasm. Kiba saw how Shika raised an eyebrow up at him.  
  
"Hey man. You have your woman, and I have mine."  
  
He winked and went into the alley way towards the grunting.  
  
"Your woman!? What the hell is that supposed to mean!"  
  
'Oh geez. It was too early for Ino to start getting pissy now.'  
  
When Kiba came back he was now holding his pack, and another one.  
  
"Th-thank you Kiba-kun."  
  
Hinata quietly came up from the ally way and was blushing.  
  
"No prob."  
  
Hinata looked up at the other two, and looked back down at the ground.  
  
"Good morning Ino-kun. Shika-kun."  
  
"Morning Hinata! Ready for today's mission?"  
  
Ino asked happily. Hinata just nodded. Kiba smirked again, and now the four Ninja children went to meet up with their teams. When they arrived at the bridge all there Sensei told them to be at, they found their group members. Shino was sitting on the ground with a cricket on his knee singing. Kiba and Hinata waved off Shika and Ino and went over to their team mate. Chouji was still not here, so the two of them went to sit buy the bridge railing. They sat down and looked at the lazy river below them. Shika's feet started to dangle of the edge as he rested his chin on the railing, looking bored out of his mind. Ino sat cross legged next to him, with her back against the red railing.  
  
"GOOD MORNING!"  
  
Naruto burst out saying as he ran up to everyone. Sasuke and Sakura calmly came up behind him. Ino jumped up and ran over to Sasuke. Shika turned to look over his shoulder to see her drool over the raven haired boy. Shika rolled his eyes.  
  
"Good morning Sasuke-kun"  
  
Sasuke just looked at her like he always did, and passed right by her. Ino's face went to bright and smile-y to dark and gloomy. Sakura came up to her and patted her shoulder.  
  
"There, there piggy. Don't feel bad that Sasuke-kun chose me over you."  
  
"Ha! You think that he chose a forehead freak like you over me! In your dreams."  
  
"In your nightmares."  
  
The two love-sick girls glared down each other and stuck there tongues out at one another. Shika saw this and thought.  
  
'Jerk. At least I said Good morning to her. Is it that hard to give some acknowledgment to the poor thing?'  
  
Shika just glared at him and looked back towards the river. After a while of the girls screaming at each other, Asuma came and separated them. He lit a cigarette and leaned over the rail with his elbows propping him up, to were Shika was sitting. They heard a huffing noise, and it was Chouji trotting up to the bridge with a pack on his back, and a another in his hand. Probably stuffed with food. Kurenai followed soon and saw her team was there already waiting. Now all that was left was Kakashi. About a half an hour went by without Kakashi arriving.  
  
"Where the hell is he!"  
  
Asuma yelled after his cigarette was almost done.  
  
"Our hentai Sensei is always late."  
  
As if on que, Kakashi then dropped in.  
  
"Sorry, I saw a kitten with a broken foot, and nursed it back to health."  
  
"LIAR!"  
  
Sakura and Naruto yelled at the same time.  
  
"Damn it Kakashi. Are you always this late?"  
  
Kakashi looked at Asuma with his one eye and smiled.  
  
"I'm never late. I'm always on time, by my watch. All right everyone listen up! As you all know, you three teams will have to work together to meet your goal. Your teachers will hand you a map with the coordinates you will need for Hill of Hell."  
  
As Kakashi said this, Asuma and Kurenai handed the leaders of the groups a map.  
  
"The operation on the mission is to find Sinzo. He is the Mage that will give you an item if you manage to best him in three tasks. You all have one week to complete this mission. If you are to fail I will scream at my team until my throat is red and sore, and blood drips from my eyes. The other teachers will...do something. I dunno. This mission is not life or death, nor is it for any of you to strain over, but no team in the past has failed it so...you get the idea. Good luck, and see you all in a week."  
  
Kakashi pulled his 'Icha Double Time' book out and walked off while reading it. The two other teachers just sighed and followed after him. And that was that. The three teams were left alone with each other and the maps. Naruto looked down at the rolled up parchment and ripped it open. Kiba eagerly did the same, as did Ino. The three maps looked alike. Blank.  
  
"What the hell is this!?"  
  
Naruto screamed as he flipped the map over and over to see if there was anything.  
  
"Do-do you think Sensei made a...a mistake?"  
  
Hinata asked while peeking over Kiba's shoulder over to the blank map.  
  
"What a pain. We get a blank map too."  
  
Shika complained while leaning over Ino's shoulder. He loved being this close to her. He breathed in her sent. It smelled so sweet. Like flowers and apples. Shika wanted to stay like that all day but Ino wouldn't allow it. She turned her head to face him and whispered.  
  
"Shika."  
  
Oh crap. He was going to get it now.  
  
"Are you wearing cologne?"  
  
Shika raised his eyebrows at the soft toned question. He blushed a little and nodded.  
  
"You smell nice."  
  
He smelled nice? Sweet. He let himself have smile, and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Hey guys look!"  
  
Kiba cried out as he took a few steps in a direction. Everyone looked at their maps and saw that as Kiba walked south, color and words were appearing on the blank map.  
  
"Kiba don't move."  
  
Kiba did as Sasuke told him, and then the markings on the map stopped and a red dot appeared at where he stopped. Naruto made his little 'huh?' noise and slowly everyone got it. Except Naruto.  
  
"*Sigh* I'll explain."  
  
Shika sighed and said as she crossed his arms in front of him.  
  
"It's a Ctril Map. A Ctril Map is a map that draws out the land you have been to, as you go through it. The more you travel, the more land appears. It's a big pain in the ass, because there's so much land to cover. It's for those 'exploring type' people. And if we want each other to appear on each other maps, then we all have to touch it. That is why Kiba showed up on his map when he stopped."  
  
"Nicely done Shikameru."  
  
Shino said not looking up from his groups map. Ino smiled up at him and then looked back at the map.  
  
"Ok...then were do we go?"  
  
Naruto asked.  
  
"Well, if this is the village. Because of the way Kiba is going, and what's appearing on the map. Then this way, must be the hills."  
  
Sakura said matter of factly. Sasuke nodded at her with his approval. She gave a cat-like smirk to Ino.  
  
Inner Sakura-"Hell yeah! Sasuke-kun noticed how smart I am!"  
  
Inner Ino-"Nooooo!!"  
  
Everyone passed their maps clock-wise, so the DNA of them could be recognized by the maps. As Shika was handing Ino the map from Naruto her fingers brushed against his, and it took all his will power not to drop the stupid thing down into the river. When they got back their maps they looked at it again to see the whole bridge came into view label 'Leaf Village Minko Bridge'. Then nine little dots appeared as well.  
  
"How do we know who's who?"  
  
Shino asked this time, as all the dots looked alike.  
  
"We don't. We just guess, I guess."  
  
Shika added as he grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder. As did everyone else.  
  
"That Mage is going down!"  
  
Naruto ran off in front of everyone else...like always. His team quickly following him. Sasuke was muttering under his breath of what a baka he was, and Sakura giggled.  
  
"Lets go guys!"  
  
Kiba called out and his team, too ran off.  
  
"Wait for us!"  
  
Ino cried out. And then team eight was off as well, with Chouji struggling to keep up.  
  
***  
  
Wow, that was longer then I thought. I'm off to get dinner, because it is 2 am and I stayed up writing this chapter. So I'm hungry, and tired. Give me reviews and I won't be cranky in the morning. Soon a new chapter will be up if enough people take three seconds to click the button on the bottom on this page to leave me a review. ^^ thanks. I'm off to eat and sleep! -_-zzzz 


	3. Brook

Brook  
  
*Cries* Look at the reviews. I'm so happy. Thank you all so very , very, mush. I love all of you! Well...no, I love Shikamaur, not you people. =P. Here we go!  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"For the hundred time Naruto. NO!"  
  
Naruto was starting to get on everyone's nerves, but he was driving Saskue crazy. The bouncing blond was in lead of everyone for the first hour, but with the sun that was beating down at the children Naruto started to slowly slow down. Now he was behind Sasuke dragging his feet asking very three seconds if they were there yet.  
  
"Boy! It's getting hot."  
  
Kiba announced and started to unzip his jacket. He pulled down his hood to relive a head of messy brown hair. Poor Akamaru was panting like crazy, with his head poking out of Kiba's pack.  
  
"Who less thinks we should take a break?"  
  
Naruto looked around at everyone's else.  
  
"It wouldn't help any of us if one of us passed out from the heat."  
  
Sakura said while flapping a hand in front of her face to try and cool herself down. Soon everyone dropped their packs and sat down in the grass. Hinata also looked like she was about to pass out, and unzipped her jacket. Kiba looked her way, and she blushed like crazy and decided not to take it off.  
  
"Chill out. You have an undershirt."  
  
He gave her a toothy grin. She thought about that. True, she did have a white T-shirt like Kiba under her jacket and Shino (who now his own rain over coat off) so she took hers off too. He smiled a bit and looked down at the ground. Kiba rolled his eyes.  
  
"I should have worn a tank top today."  
  
Ino said as she tied her hair up into a bun so the heat from her long blond hair bring down on her neck.  
  
"Hehe. Now were twins Shika-chan."  
  
She said in a smile looking at him with closed eyes.  
  
"Uh?"  
  
He looked up at her to see her hair was up on top of her head like his little ponytail was. He blushed a bit and looked down at his hands.  
  
"Yeah. Cute."  
  
'Smooth Shika. Smooth. Did I just say cute? Oh man...'  
  
Ino took of her arm band cloths and put them into her pack. She wouldn't need those anytime soon. Sakura tied her dress flaps around her waist so now her legs were bear. Sasuke had to look at that for a moment, before he sharply turned away. Ino saw that and had her jaw to the floor. Sakura looked her way and stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
Inner Sakura-'Gasp! He looked at me with my dress up! Hell yeah!!'  
  
Inner Ino-I can't believe he would look at her legs! My legs are much prettier!"  
  
"Sooooooo...Does anyone have a plane, or are we just going to keep walking?"  
  
Naruto asked with his own jacket at his feet. Chouji looked up at him and nodded to everyone else, as if agreeing with what he just said.  
  
"What does the map look like?"  
  
The team leaders pulled out the maps and looked at them. There were nine little dots all next to eachother, and now there were mountains that were starting to appear behind them, and a little in front.  
  
"We will have to keep going forward until we cover some more ground, then we will have to spilt up if we want any chance of getting to the Mage."  
  
Sasuke said with his almighty wisdom. Ino sighed.  
  
"Your so smart Saskue-kun."  
  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Ino, and turned back to the map. She blushed slightly, and looked down. Shika rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ok then! Let's get moving then."  
  
Kiba stood back up, already full of energy and stuffed his jacket into his pack nearly crushing Akamaru if he didn't jump out of the way and onto Hinata's head.  
  
"Bark! Bark! Whimper."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know. Live with it."  
  
Hinata giggled slightly and petted Akamaru on the top of his head.  
  
"What already? No way!"  
  
Naruto said and crossed his arms in front of him. Kiba got an idea, and leaned down to his two teammates to whisper something. Shino and Hinata nodded, and Kiba leaned back up.  
  
"Ok. You guys can stay here...My team's just going to get the item first! Haha!"  
  
Team ten ran away from everyone else.  
  
"Damn it."  
  
Sasuke muttered under his breath. He yanked Naruto by the collar and was soon dragging Naruto by the neck behind him and Sakura. Chasing after Kiba.  
  
"Come you guys!"  
  
Ino said happily and chased after everyone else as well. Shika shrugged at Chouji and then the two boys ran after their own leader.  
  
"This is were we spilt up suckers!"  
  
Team Ten ran off to the left, with Kiba's voice ringing out,  
  
"First one to find the Mage, bring back the item! Whoo!"  
  
And then the three of them were gone. Sasuke smirked to himself. So this is how it's going to be. It was Kiba's funeral. Sasuke turned to Sakura.  
  
"Well take the high road, ok?"  
  
She blushed, and nodded.  
  
"Right, Sasuke-kun!"  
  
He smiled at her, and then Team Seven, while dragging Naruto, ran into the open fields of wheat.  
  
"Looks like we go right guys."  
  
Ino yelled while looking over her shoulder to her team mates. Chouji was struggling behind them, but he still kept up. Shikamaur was now right behind Ino. Without thinking, he grabbed her wrist and pulled to a direction.  
  
"Come on. We can cut them off if we head up this way."  
  
Ino nodded and let herself be lead by Shika.  
  
"Wait up guys!"  
  
Chouji yelled as he ran after them.  
  
***  
  
"Kiba-kun, do...do you know were we are going?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Hinata was not expecting that answer, so she didn't answer back. They stopped running and were now walking through a moist jungle.  
  
"What I wanna know is how the scenery changed all of a sudden."  
  
One moment they were walking in a tall grass field, now it looked like they were in the Amazon. Shino looked peaceful enough. All the cricket and bug noises coming from everywhere made him smile.  
  
'Home sweet home.'  
  
Shino thought as they kept walking.  
  
"It's probably because of that Mage. I won't be supprised if it changes again."  
  
Shino said looking around. Kiba nodded. He pulled out there map and gave it a look. Three dots were in the middle, moving up. Three dots were to the left, coming closer to the middle dots to the left. And then the other three dots that were standing still. Words started to appear as well. 'Kinoku Path' appeared in front of the middle red dots. 'Unborn Wise.' was to the far left dots. And 'Tunkin Mids.' was were Kiba and his team stood.  
  
"Huh. Well, I guess we can keep going forward. Not much choices here."  
  
Kiba put the map away again, and started to walk.  
  
"You better no get us lost Kiba, or I'm not going to be too happy with you."  
  
Shino said with his normal expression that was hidden behind his sunglasses and trench coat. Kiba gulped and kept going.  
  
***  
  
Shika let go of Ino, and she pulled out their map.  
  
"Hey you were right. Were in front of them. Way to go, Shika."  
  
Shika gave a small smile.  
  
"Yeah, well...you know. Whatever."  
  
Ino smirked back at him.  
  
" How are do you think Chouji is?"  
  
"By the way we were running, I bet he must be a few minute behind. Plus with those two stupid bags of his."  
  
Ino nodded and looked around.  
  
"Wait a second. What happened to the grass field we were in."  
  
Shika also took this to note when he looked around. The tall grass filed was replaced with a wood forest with a babbling brook next to were they were standing.  
  
"Huff. Huff. Huff. You guys could have, huff, slowed down a bit. Huff."  
  
"About time Chouji! Come on. Its a small stream, and it hot I need a drink."  
  
The three of them walked to the small little river, and sat down by the ridge. Chouji sat a little bit farther away from the two because he saw a fish bob up from the water. Chouji licked his lips at the sight of fish under a fire, and went over to see it a bit closer. Shika was left sitting next to Ino who was dipping her feet into the cool water. She let out an 'eep' when she stuck a toe in and the rest of her foot followed.  
  
"Ahhh...must better."  
  
She flung her head back at the great feeling from the water and laid down with her arms behind her head. Shika looked over her as she laid next to him. She was so pretty laying the brushes of leafs, and branches, with a very peaceful expression on her.  
  
"Hey Shika."  
  
He jerked up to hear her voice enter his ear.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
'Say bunnies! Wait no. Tea? No, noodles! Yeah, maybe training. Or-'  
  
"You."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uhh! You-gr-nnin."  
  
She sat up on her elbows and looked at him.  
  
"What's a You-gr-nnin?"  
  
"Umm...It's a type of..."  
  
He looked around and saw his savior.  
  
"Flower. It's a type of flower."  
  
He leaned over and picked up a blue and green tulip type flower with red dots on it and placed it in Ino's hair. She blushed as her hand reached up to touch it.  
  
"Wow. It's very pretty. Thanks."  
  
"Uh-uh."  
  
She leaned back up and leaned into Shika a bit to ask a question.  
  
"How did you know it's name?"  
  
Shika was looking at the water when she leaned in, so when he turned to face her to answer her question, they were nose to nose.  
  
"Uhhh...I kinda..."  
  
He tilted his head a bit to the side, and Ino came a little closer.  
  
"I...."  
  
He closed his eyes, and so did she.  
  
"Yes...?"  
  
'SPLASH!'  
  
They both snapped out of it, and yanked back there heads from each other.  
  
"Haha! Hey guys look! I caught it!"  
  
Chouji indeed caught the fish, and was now soaking wet as he jumped in the water to get the stupid fish. Ino didn't look at Shika and stood up to full height stretching to the sky.  
  
"Nice on, Chouji."  
  
She happily/annoyed said as she walked over to her other partner to help him out of the water.  
  
'Damn it! I was so close. Chouji I'm going to get you for this.'  
  
Shika stood up as well, and picked up Ino's shoes, and the walked over to them. He handed Ino her shoes without looking at her, and then put his hands in his pockets. He took them and put them back on her feet.  
  
"All right guys. If we want to caught up to Sasuke-kun!"  
  
She announced and walked off knowing the two boys would follow her. Chouji placed the fish in his bag, and looked up at Shika.  
  
"You ok, man?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah. I am. Let's go before she gets lost."  
  
Chouji nodded with his chubby little (cute!) face and they walked off again. ***  
  
So close Shikamaur, yet so far away! Sorry man, but you can't have your moment yet. I'll give it you, but I'm going to let you suffer first. Sorry! Now if I get more reviews, then I will give Shika his moment in the light. No reviews means that Shika is going to be stuck. Can you live with your self by doing to that cute bastard!? Can you!? HUH!? *Ahem* Sorry about that. Review! Anime Huggler lover praise. ;) 


	4. Twlight

Feels own wrist. What the- I'm alive! Huh, that's weird. Since I haven't  
  
updated in over....three freaking months! Sorry but school and my computer  
  
got sick and I had to pay a VERY high doctors bill for it, and then I got new  
  
shoes and I had to stare at them for like three hours because their so new  
  
and shiny. =D Here we go!  
  
  
  
Soon the moon was bright and high in the sky, looking over the three groups  
  
of children. Ino was lying in the grass again looking up in the moon.  
  
"Ever hear of the man in the moon, Shika?"  
  
Shikameru was sitting near the fire he and Chouji made, a few feet away.  
  
"Huh? Oh. No."  
  
It was quite then Chouji asked out of the blue,  
  
"What about it?"  
  
He said well ripping the fish he got apart and talking with his mouth full.  
  
"Well. My mother told me that if you make a wish to the moon when  
  
it's like this, then the Man in The Moon grants you a wish."  
  
Like clock work, Shika and Chouji looked up at the big white ball in the star  
  
filled sky. Chouji opened one eye, and snorted.  
  
"Cool. I guess. Oh well. I'm tired. I'll see you two in the morning."  
  
Chouji stood up and went over to his bag. He pulled out his sleeping bag  
  
that had a Leaf Ninja symbol on it, and slipped in, soon falling asleep.  
  
"Shika. Come here a sec."  
  
Ino's voice broke the silence of the night. Shika looked back over his  
  
shoulder to see the top of Ino's blond hair.   
  
"*Sigh* Fine."  
  
He stood up and was soon sitting next to Ino looking up into the sky with  
  
her. She pulled herself up, and then pulled her knees into her chest. She  
  
tilted her head to face him but was resting her head on the top of her arms,  
  
that were on her knees.  
  
'He's kinda...cute in the moonlight.'  
  
"You know... Chouji ruined the moment before."  
  
Shika looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What do you me-"  
  
He was cut off when Ino pulled him into her lips. She closed her eyes and  
  
held the sides of Shika's head in her hands, pulling him in as close as  
  
possible. Shika's eyes were as wide as they could go without falling out of  
  
his head. But soon they half closed, and then closed all the way as he  
  
himself sunk into the kiss. He found his own hand resting on hers. Ino  
  
looked deep into Shika's eyes when they pulled apart. Her hands still  
  
cupping his face. He looked back at her, with the most careful look.  
  
"Good night."  
  
Ino quietly whispered. She got up and walked off to her own sleeping back.  
  
Shika kept sitting were he was, and looked back at the moon.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
He said to the moon, but more to himself. He made sure she was asleep  
  
before he got up and went to his own bag. When he did, he could tell that he  
  
would have a great night of sleep.  
  
I know. I'm so lazy. Really short story, and I haven't updated in over three  
  
months. I'M SO SORRY! Not only did my computer get the blaster virus,  
  
but I have school, and other junk going on. =P I just don't have enough  
  
hours in the day to do all my stuff. I need more then 24 hours!! Oh  
  
well...review. Give me ideas, I'm out of them. 


End file.
